A Moment in Heaven
by MyAngel.1918
Summary: Edwards thoughts when Bella saves him in Volterra. A small and cute oneshot in Edwards POV. Please Read and Review!


**So here's the small oneshot I promised.**

**Really short, I know, but I thought that it was enough for this. I got this idea and I just had to do it. So this is about Edwards thoughts when Bella saves him in Volterra. A cute litte oneshot. I'm really enjoyed writing this and I'm actually litte proud of it. Edward's mind is a little bit more tricky then Bellas, it works so much faster than a human mind. And I love writing or reading i Edwards POV.**

**This fanfiction doesn't really play out as in the book but I think that it still works.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any part of Twilight with unfortunatley includes Edward. I also don't have any access to Edwards mind, I just have great imgaination.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Moment in Heaven<strong>

-Edwards point of view-

_Heaven_ was the first word that popped up inside my mind as the body crushed into me.

It was her.

I didn't need to see her, hear her or even smell her to know who it was.

I could just feel it. When her body connected with mine something deep within came alive once again and I knew that I had a small smile playing on my lips.

This must be heaven, it couldn't be anything else.

Everything I had belived in was wrong and everything that Carlisle had talked about and I had denied was true.

I don't know what I had done too deserve to come here, to heaven, but right now I didn't care.

All I knew was that she was here with me and I wanted to hold her in my arms forever –what now forever ment in this wolrd – and never let go.

Maybe we could be together in this world without any obstacles. What if we could just be Bella and Edward, not human and vampire?

I burried my face in the crook of her neck and took a deep breath, filling my lungs with her potent and delicious scent that used to put my throat on fire.

It still did.

My Bella smelled exactly the same, the perfect combination of freesia and lavender and it still created a strong burn in my throat.

But it didn't feel as strong and as potent as my memories told me that it used too. And the small part of me, the monster inside of me, didn't even respond. It was like he was asleep.

But the burn in my throat still distracted me from my moment of true happiness and perfection.

Maybe this wasn't heaven after all, maybe it was hell.

That would explain why I had ended up here, after all my crimes. But how did my beautiful Bella come to this place then?

The selfish part of me didn't care at that moment; just that we were together in any dimension would be enough for a lifetime.

I could feel her small and delicate body in my arms and I could smell her wonderful sent that was all around me but I still needed one more thing.

One more thing to let me know that I wasn't having another imagination. I needed to know that she was real and I needed to see her glorious face.

I slowly opened my eyes, a part of me afraid that when I looked all I would see were nothing. Because in my mind everything was nothing if not Bella was close.

I moved my head from where it was burried in her hair and looked straight down at her face.

The view were amazing, she dazzled me as always.

A creamy heart-shaped face with some blush on her cheeks and long, brown hair that framed her face and continued down over he shoulders.

And then her red, full lips that were opened, taking small gasps as if she had been running.

I wanted too kiss her lips, I needed it. Maybe it wasn't the most gentleman of ways but I needed to taste her. Not because of thrist but of another type of hunger. But that had to wait, I had saved he best for last.

Deep brown eyes framed by long, thick lashes.

This couldn't be an imagination, it was too good. It had to be real.

Right now her eyes were filled with longing and life but I could also hint some fear and desperation in them.

Why would she be afraid? We were finally together again.

I noticed that her lips were moving but I couldn't hear what she was saying.

I remembered a quote from Shakespear and I felt my lips move like on their own will, maybe I spoke the words out loud.

The last time I quoted Shakespear it was at Bellas birthday after school and I had her curled up against my chest as I had whispered Romoes quotes in her ear while we watched the movie of Romeo and Juliet.

I smiled down at my angel once again and gently traced my fingers over her cheek.

I noticed that her lips were still moving, faster this time, and her eyes now showed panick.

I felt her warm hands on my bare, cold chest and the feeling gave me chills. But it was almost as if she was trying to push me back.

I tried harder to hear what she was saying and made myself break through my own happy bubble.

I instantly recognized a sound that I didn't expected. A heartbeat, Bellas heartbeat.

As my mind started to wake up from wherever it had been I finally heard her smooth voice.

"I'm not dead!" she said. "And neither are you! Please Edward, we have to move. They can't be far away."

For a second I froze, letting her words sink in and then I realized what she was saying.

We're alive.

She was alive, Bella was alive.

But then I realized what more she had said. We were both in danger, the Voltouri were coming. And now that I knew that she was still alive I needed to keep her safe and protect her to any price.

Because she is my everything, my whole life. And if she died I would die. I already knew how that felt and I never wanted to relive that feeling. I wouldn't wish that for anyone.

So for her I let go of the selfish part that just wanted to hold her, for any cost, and went back into the shadows to protect her.

-Epilogue-

It felt good to feel her in my arms again, safe, after those long and awful hours not knowing what would come.

She wasn't asleep even though I could see in but her eyes that she was so tired. She was far too stubborn and didn't want to go asleep, she blamed it on nightmares.

Probably nightmares that I had created for her.

We didn't talk much during the flight back home, we just sat there with her in my lap and arms.

Through the whole trip we stared into each others eyes and now and then graced each others faces with our fingers.

I still felt the strong need to feel her and know that she was alive. The selfish part of me wanted so badly too kiss her but I noticed that everytime my fingers traced over her lips or just slightly touched them she either froze or her eyes widned so I didn't.

During the whole flight back to Forks I felt completely content. I realized that the illusion of us both in heaven wasn't even close too the feeling of us together in real life.

Because every moment with her was a moment in heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think, I'm pretty nervous about this. I know that it's short but it's still worth a review, right?<strong>

**/MyAngel.1918**


End file.
